The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbui Mihyaku’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Petunia plants with a semi-trailing plant habit and numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in March, 2011 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code name LNW, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code name Pri-198, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.